The Horror of Beauty
by Manorexic
Summary: Chapter 1 & 2 edited!Chastity is caught cheating on her boyfriend Harry with Draco. Chastity is unstable and out of control of her emotions. Now all she wants to do is get rid of her pain.
1. The Horror of Beauty

The sad girl sat in the bath tub looking at the scars on her arm. How could she have been so dumb...she knew it would come to this. She slid her knees to her chest and let out a deep sigh before picking herself up and stepping out of the tub.

It had been three days since it had happened, since she left Harry abandoned in his room, and she still was going over the scene in her head.

Flashback

_Harry grabbed her arm, "If you leave now, don't expect me to be here for you when you come back!" _

_Tears filled her eyes, knowing she was making a mistake. But one question was stuck in her mind...What had she seen in Draco? What had she seen in him when she let her take off her clothes? What made her go over to the dorm in the first place, and why did she have to get caught?_

_Damn that bitch Pansy..._

_She grabbed her clothes and threw them in a bag. "Chastity...where are you going now?" Harry asked with a pleading look._

_"Away from you..." She suddenly bit her tongue, regretting the words that had been carelessly thrown at him._

_She turned her head away from the painful look in Harry's eyes._

_She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room without looking back._

End Flashback

She looked in the mirror of the girl's dorm's bathroom, suddenly hating the beautiful girl looking back at her.

She was of medium height, and with complete woman curves. Her breasts were naturally large. Her eyes were a vibrant purple, and had naturally dark, thick, eyelashes. Her eyes were a trait which people tended to notice first about her. Her long black hair, usually up, now lay in soft wet, curls on her shoulders, chest and back. She had no need for make up, but she wore it wonderfully. The thick mascara no streaked her face, marking where her tears had fallen.

She brought up her fist and slammed it into her reflection, ignoring the blood that made its way down her arm. Glass lay everywhere on the floor, cutting her feet as she walked towards the exit.

She realized the need arousing in her...the need to be with somebody...anybody. Sexual desire was never a thing she had control over Maybe that was why she had slept with Draco.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the stares at her naked flesh, "Chastity! What happened!" cried a girl who was sitting in the common room. Chastity ignored the girl and continued to walk out of the Fat Lady portrait.

She made her way down the great hall of Hogwarts until she got to the portrait that the concealed the Slytherin common room...

"Good God child! Where are your clothes!" The portrait sat in awe, staring at her naked flesh. He pulled himself together almost instantly, "Password please?"

"Dragon spawn." said Chastity, ignoring the portrait almost completely when it told her to get dressed.

All she waned to do now was find Draco, and take care of need...her desire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chastity made her way through the empty common room and into the boy's dorms. Chastity looked at the only dorm separated from the rest and headed to it and opened it, "Draco...are you here?"

The blond figure turned around, stunned by the naked girl in his room, "Chastity! Where are your clothes!" He said looking surprised but happy, then his look changed. He stared horrified at the blood on the girl's arm and on parts of her leg, "What happened! Did Potter do this!"

"No he didn't...Draco, I really need your help..."She was about to continue, but she suddenly felt very light headed. Chastity groaned and she collapsed on the floor. Her vision was fading quickly. A sudden wave of cold ran through her body as she slowly drifted off to where the pain was meaningless...

TBC…

(A/N: I edited it, and added some stuff. I will edit the nest chapters right along with it, and then add the last and final chapter. I'm sorry I haven't touched the fic in so long. . )


	2. Beauty ruined

Chastity awoke up entangled in soft satin sheets. She rolled over and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. She jerked around trying to escape her satin prison and fell out of the bed and landed hard on the floor. She quickly looked at Draco to see if she had woken him up, '_Oh my god...he sleeps like a rock_.' She thought to herself, still staring at his face.

He was not ugly, oh gods know, his bleach blond hair was loose from the gel and fell softly over his face. His nose was long and thin, and his lips were soft, and the color of peach. To say the least, he was beautiful...but she did not love him; she didn't love Harry. She looked at him...the boy who ruined her life. The fake love with Harry, that she had finally convinced herself to be real. She became red hot with rage.

She suddenly remembered all of the events of the day before...or was it still the same day? She looked at the clock on his bed side, it was 3 am. She looked at herself; Draco had already dressed her in his pajamas and bandaged up her hand. He must have done it after she collapsed.

She picked herself up off the floor and walked towards the bathroom at the end of the room. She took a deep breath before turning towards the mirror. The same ugly but beautiful girl looked back at her. Her make up wasn't as smeared as the night before. There were still traces of black on her lips where her lipstick was painted on. Here mascara, though messy around her eyes, was wiped clean off of her face.

She looked down at the clothes Draco had given her and she began to tear them off. The hideous green satin shirt and matching bottoms would not do for her. She rushed to undo the green buttons that were in the shape of snakes.

She grabbed the bag that she had used to pack her clothes from Harry's dorm. '_Harry..._' She thought, tears filling her eyes, '_I'm sorry I was nothing but your whore..._' She stood in the bathroom and cried silently for a few moments, and then she pulled herself together.

She thought of what Pansy had done to her, how she ruined her and her plans. Flashbacks of Pansy standing at the door while Chastity and Draco were in the act ran through her head. Pansy took off and told Harry exactly what happen, and let a hideous screech at the look on Harry's face, "Revenge is sweet." She muttered to herself, "I'll give that bitch what she deserves..."

She looked down at herself, now that she had dressed and had gotten her make-up off and then on again, properly.

She was wearing a black skirt with black and red stripped panty hose. Her shirt was black and tight across her chest and had a picture of a pirate's skull on it. Her eyes were rimed in black eyeliner and her face a natural pale. Her lips were again painted black, but had the hint of purple in them and her hair was put up into two high pigtails. She flashed a quick smile in the mirror revealing her perfect white teeth. She was dressed to kill.

She walked into the girl's dorms in the Slytherin house. She walked to the bed she used to have before she and Harry got together and she started sleeping with Him. She tossed her bag onto the unused bed, particles of dust puffed out of it. She looked around until she saw the sleeping Pansy.

She smirked, her eyes filled with hate and disgust. What would she do to her? Even Chastity didn't know the answer to that question that ran threw her head over an over; all that Chastity knew was that it was going to be slow and very painful.

She walked to Pansy's bedside and placed her hand over Pansy's mouth, "Wake up dear," Chastity said leaning in closer to Pansy's face, wanting to punch it with all of her force, "It's time for your punishment."

TBC...

(A/N: I wanted to show her finally snapping here. This chapter was to show that Chastity had finally lost control, and was acting on pure instinct.)


	3. Beauty's Punishment

A/N: Well thank you everyone for the support. I don't know how many people will react to this sudden turn in events, but I'm sure they won't like the ending. Such a sad tale...but I won't tell! I will make a sequel for anyone who guesses....I guess that will buy me a lot of time huh?  
  
love-2-flirt-1 – Thank you! This is my first one and I wanted it to be  
a powerful fic, but I will put up the last chapter soon!  
  
Glyph – You'd be surprised...  
  
Beauty's Punishment  
  
Pansy looked up at the figure above. Her expression suddenly turned to fear. She struggled to get out of Chastity's grip, but she was much stronger than Pansy. "Look you little bitch, I'm going to make myself quite clear," Chastity saw the horrified look on Pansy's face, "you're not going to live through the night unless you do exactly as I say."  
  
Chastity pulled the knife hidden inside of her combat boot and held in close to Pansy's neck. She smirked when she heard Pansy cry out in pain under her hand. She let out the most atrocious laugh ever imaginable, "Now I'm going to move my hand, but if you scream...it will be the last thing that leaves your mouth." Pansy nodded in agreement and Chastity slowly moved her hand, "What do you want me to do?" said Pansy, who was now shaking uncontrollably.  
  
She smirked, realizing how pathetic Pansy really was. Pansy was nothing but another waste of space. "I've changed my mind," said Chastity after a long pause. She looked at the knife again, and then at the confused Pansy, "It's your fault Harry hates me...and you must be punished."  
  
Pansy's face was again struck with fear, and she began to open her mouth to scream and...BAM! Chastity thrust the knife right into Pansy's throat. Pansy slowly reached to feel the knife in her throat. Her eyes got wide as she stared at the blood on her hands. The only thing keeping her alive was the knife, but that was soon ended when Chastity pulled the knife slowly out of her throat. Blood squirt on the bed sheets and onto the floor below them. Pansy tried to move, but she knew her pulse was dramatically slowly, too slow, and then it stopped. The last image Pansy saw before utter darkness was Chastity standing above the body... laughing.  
  
The laughing soon stopped, the thrill was now vanishing. Chastity was bored again. She knew they would find out that she killed the bitch Pansy, but something in her mind was pushing it aside...she craved more...she had to finish was she started. A grin began to rise on her face. She would kill the one person who made her the unhappiest, Harry Potter.  
  
She walked out of the Slytherin tower, taking in all the screams that soon followed out of the girl's dorms. She smiled, this is the happiest she had been in a while. She walked down the hall, licking her knife clean of blood then shoving it back in her boot. She walked up to the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password that Harry had told her the night before.  
  
When she was finally inside the boy's dorms she walked over to Harry's bed. She climbed on top of her and kissed him hard on the lips so he would wake. His eyes popped open, horrified, then realizing who it was they relaxed. "What are you doing here..." He began, but was cut off by numerous kisses from Chastity. "I love you Harry," She whispered in his ear, "I always have and always will." She slowly slid the knife from her boot and gripped it so tight her knuckles turned white. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Chastity." Harry muttered under his breath, almost as if he fell asleep again. "Damn right!" She said sitting up, waking him fully know. She brought the knife to his neck, "Scream and you die worse than you already will!" Harry eyes shown that he wasn't scared, just confused. Chastity hated the look he was giving her. "We'll start with those horrendous eyes!" She grabbed her wand and muttered a silencing spell before she brought her thumbs up to cover his eyes. She thrust both thumbs into his eyes. Harry screamed and clawed at Chastity's arms. She saw tears on his face...her tears. She hadn't noticed she was crying. Why was she in so much pain?  
  
A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think? I've always wanted to do a story where the main character turns into a psycho bitch . Well, review so I know how you will react to the end...I'm still debating about how to do the end, so help me out! (Don't worry; my other stories won't have murder. I was going to start my slash one between Harry and Draco when I finished this one.) 


End file.
